webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bear
Ice Bear is one of the three main protagonist in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. He does all the chores around the house, such as cooking and cleaning. Appearance Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. Personality Ice Bear is not very conversant, and usually speaks in the third person, mostly saying one-liners. He has been shown to have many talents, such as cooking and speaking pigeon. He has also been shown to be profecient with nunchuka. He has a very calm demeanor and speaks in a monotone voice. Although seeming emotionless and stoic, he does care about his brothers very much. In Three Bare Bears Ice Bear's personality seems to have been altered the most from his appearance in the comics to We Bare Bears. In the comics, he is notably much more talkative (although still retaining his tendency to speak in the third person), as well as being much more prone to expressing emotion. He also takes less of an active role than in the cartoons, with Grizzly more often than not acting on behalf of all the bears (though he does occasionally make suggestions as to what Grizzly should do). Relationships Panda Panda is Ice Bear's younger brother. Grizzly Grizzly is Ice Bear's older brother. Chloe A friend of bears. She hangs out with them, and studies them. Trivia * Ice Bear knows how to cook many foods, mostly vegetarian food for Panda. * His personality differs from the web-comic to the show. In the web-comic, he was as talkative as the other two bears and would often be the first to resort to violence in a situation. Though he would still speak in third person. * Ice Bear is shown to be adept at using nunchucks, and martial arts overall. Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection, and in Our Stuff, he states that he bought them legally, though this hasn't been proven. * Ice Bear is shown to be able to play the bagpipes. * Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings, but also the youngest. ** This may be a reference to the fact that polar bears are the largest members of the bear family. * Ice Bear can also speak Japanese and Russian, as well as communicate with birds. * Ice Bear appears to enjoy obscure indie movies, as shown in the comic. ("Ice Bear wants weird indie films.") * Crew members have confirmed Ice Bear to be the youngest of the bears. * Ice Bear is shown to own a fire axe in "Viral Video" and "Chloe (episode)". **Although well-versed in the martial arts and its weaponry, the axe appears to be his weapon of choice, as he has been seen using it the most often, from eating breakfast to defending the cave from a potential intruder (Chloe). * Ice Bear bathes in ice water while wearing a swimming cap and goggles, as shown in Everyday Bears. Zoology * His species, Ursus maritimus, lives in three different continents, North America (Canada, Greenland, Alaska), Europe (parts of Norway), and Asia (Russia) * Polar bears are classified as vulnerable in terms of conservation status. * Compared to other bears, polar bears are carnivorous. * In real life, polar bears have transparent fur, not white fur. * Polar bears are the largest member of the bear family and the largest living land carnivore. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears